A Pure and Honest Christmas Revised Version
by ABC
Summary: A wacky christmas story!
1. Shopping For a Pervert

A Pure and Honest Christmas ---------------------------------- By ABC ----------------------- Disclaimer-I do not own the Ranma 1/2 charcters.They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ABC's notes- A crazy Christmas story what more can I say? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane Tendo's eyes gleamed as she walked down the street looking through the windows of shops as she passed. It was a day before Christmas and she had bought something for everyone. Well almost everyone. But it was hard to pick out a gift for someone who you almost never got along with. Akane froze in front of the window of a martial arts equipment store. It was a new store, in fact, Akane had never been inside it. But what had made her freeze was not the fact that it was new. Oh no. It was what was in the window. Something perfect for Ranma. There was a gi. But no just an ordinary gi. It was perfect for Ranma. A dragon covering the area just before the tie and the seams were that of gold thread. Akane knew Ranma would love it. She nervously stepped into the store and walked up to the counter.(I should have a composite of Ranma wearing his gi on my site http://akane_chan3.tripod.com by August 28th.) "Hello Miss.. May I help you?" The clerk asked. "Yes, well. I happened to notice the gi in the window. And I was wondering how much it costs?" The clerk smiled. "Ah yes. That particular gi happens to cost one hundred thousand yen." Akane bit her lip and looked into her bag. If she bought the gi, she would have enough money to get something to eat on her way home. Work does pay off if she could by it! She should get a real job! "Yes. I'll take it then." The clerk smiled again and went over to the window. He took it off the maniquin and brought it to the counter placing it in a box. "Will that be all?" She nodded and handed him the money. "Have a nice day." "You too." Akane replied and ran out of the shop. She decided to go straight home instead of getting something to eat since it was almost dinner time. A smile spread across the young womans face. 'Ranma will be so surprised! He'll love it!' Akane was soon entering the kitchen to see Kasumi finishing dinner. "Tadaima!" "Hello Akane. How did your shopping go?" "O.K. I guess." "Did you finish?" "Yes." Kasumi smiled. She could tell her sister was excited about something. "So, uh. What did you buy?" Akanes face remained blank. "Stuff." "Like?" "Presents." "For?" "Christmas." Kasumi sighed and laughed. "All right don't tell me. Go on and wash up." Akane grabbed her bags and did so taking the bags to her room then going into the bathroom and washing her hands and face. 


	2. The Gift Exchange

[p]Akane spent the rest of her free time that evening wrapping the gifts she had bought her family, including Ranma and Genma. She smiled, looking down at the box that held Ranma's gi. She wrapped the box which was the very last thing and Kasumi's call for dinner caught her ears. She stood from her desk, brushed off her traditional Japanese dress and checked her hair. She smiled, opening her door and heading downstairs. Everyone else was in the dining room. The first thing that caught Akane's eye was that Ranma actually was wearing Japanese clothing instead of Chinese. Everyone looked up at her and smiled, except for Ranma whos jaw hit the floor.  
  
[p]'Wow, she looks good, cute even' Ranma thought. Akane smiled shyly, and took her seat next to Ranma. Kasumi had cooked up a big feast for the family, and as usual, she had done an excellent job. It seemed like the usual Christmas Eve shindig, even if Ranma and Genma were here this year, the sudden noise of 'bwee' errupted the silence and Akane turned to see P- chan in the doorway of the dining room. "P-chan!" she exclaimed, moving over to the pig. P-chan carried a small parcel in his mouth, not much bigger than a rock. Akane took it and smiled at the inscription. 'To Akane. From Ryoga.' "How sweet!"  
  
  
  
[p]She heard Ranma mumble somethinng and rolled her eyes. Then Soun spoke up. "All right. Every year we each get to open ONE present from each of us so everyone, get your thing for each person!" Akane grabbed the parcel and ran upstairs. She went into her room, grabbed the gi for Ranma and one thing for each other person, shoved the rest under her bed and ran back downstairs.  
  
[p]Everyone else except Ranma was down there waiting and shortly after she sayd won he too came down. Akane sucked in a breath as he sat down near her. Soun started off with an extremely large parcel. "Akane, your mother would have wanted you to have this for your wedding day whenever it may be." He said shoving it over to her. Akane looked at her father, her eyes wide. She then slowly untied the bow, and lifted the lid, pushing aside some tissue paper. "Oh daddy!" She cried, lifting out a white dress, covered in beads and sequins. "It was hers, I'm sure she'd want you to have it for your wedding day." Akane flung her arms around her father and cried a little. She then dried her tears and handed her father his present.  
  
[p]Soun opened it to find a new Shogi set. He smiled tenderly. "Thank you darling." The rest of the time they traded presents, leaving Ranma and Akane to give theirs. "Let me go first Ranma," Akane said handing him the box. Ranma raised an eyebrow and tore away the tissue paper seeing the martial arts store logo he smiled. He lifted the lid to the box and...  
  
[p] A/N- I know very wicked of me. But the next chapter is finished so... See you there! 


End file.
